Chapter 2
Luna's POV Henry and I were at Litarature class, we were all reading about Shakespeare's play: Romeo and Juliet. Miss Anami was asking each of the kids in the class about the play's events. I was very exited, I loved the play, it was my favourite. But I realized that Henry wasn't as exited as me, he fell asleep. - WONG!- Miss Anami exclamed- You're not falling asleep, are you?- - No, Miss Anami!- Henry lied, as he woked up- I wasn't sleeping.!- - Then, answer me this question: When does Friar Lawrence arrive?- I realized that Heny couldn't answer that question, maybe because he didn't understand the summary or the most obivous reason, he fell asleep. So, to cover his back, I raised my hand, to answer the question. - Yes, Takuan- She said, after recognising me- When does Friar Lawrence arrive?- - Friar Lawrence arrives after Romeo's death and just as Juliet wakes up, within the vault.- I answered-. - Very good, Takuan. And how does the story end?- - Friar Lawrence tries to get Juliet to come out, but when she sees Romeo dead beside her, Juliet takes his dagger and kills herself with it. The rest of the town starts to arrive, including Capulet and Montegue. Finally, Friar Lawrence tells them the whole story and the two family patriarches agree to become friends by erecting golden statues of the other's child.- When I answered the question, all the class was staring at me, shocked. After the bell rang, Henry and I went to the cafeteria. Henry was quite exhausted and tired, too. - That Literature class, was a nightmare.- He told me- Miss Anami almost kills me, when she discovered I was falling asleep!- - You're lucky, that she didn't really '''discovered you!- I said - Geez, How do you do to understand the story? I got lost since the beginning.- - I dunno, I just read the story four times...- - Wow! So, what kind of books do you like reading?- - I usually read Fantasy and Gothic fiction books.- - I see, those books are interesting...- Henry said, smiling.- Thanks for covering my back at class!- - No big!- I said- I owned you one after what you did for me.- In our way, to the Cafeteria, we found Takato and Jeri. Then, we all together arrived at the Cafeteria. - Luna, you have to give some explainations to me – Takato said, angrily.-Where were you yesterday after school and why Tigresamon now is smaller? Girl, you scared me yesterday!- - Calm down, Takato!- Henry interfered- Yesterday, Luna had a pretty hard day! - I know it was her first day of school! First, Luna disappears and then, when Renamon talked about her 'necklace', you ran away!- - I wasn't talking about her first day of school! Now, weird things are happening in the Real World.- - Now , evil Digimons are appearing in the Real World- Jeri continued - Are you a Tamer, Luna?- Takato asked - Yes! Sorry if I didn't tell you before...- I said, showing Takato and Jeri, my D-Power. -It passed a time since we had lunch. I couldn't believe I was having lunch with company. In my old schools, I used to have lunch alone, when my sister, Yumi had lunch with her friends. I felt very happy because I felt part of a group, Takato's friends. - Hey, Henry- Takato said- I heard that Suzie is trainning to be a cheerleader. That's true?- - Yeah, you're not wrong.- Henry said, annoyed- She has been trainning all summer to enter the Cheerleader Squad. Today are the tryouts.- - Hey, guys, who's Suzie?- I asked - Suzie is my younger sister, she's in 4th Grade.- Henry answered – So, do you guys want to check up the tryouts?- - Yeah, let's go- Jeri exclamed. So, we all went to the school's gym, to see Henry's little sister .When we arrived, we saw a girl with a cheerleader uniform, who was Henry's sister and 3 girls, who were the judges. Finally, Suzie started with her tryout. I was quite shocked, because I never saw someone as athletic as her. She could do long jumps, spins in the air, and she could stretch her legs to the maximum. Everyone, who was there, even the judges, clapped for her, when she finished. As I expected, Suzie entered the squad. - Who were awesome, sis!- Henry said. - Thanks, bro! Thanks for the Tai Chi classes. - Suzie said, smiling- - Hi, you must be Suzie Wong!- I said- I'm Luna Takuan! - Pleased to meet you!- Suzie answered. - Come on, guys! We have to meet with Rika and the others. – Takato interrupted. We went to Rika's house by train along with our Digimons. Takato had to go on foot, because, his Digimon: Guilmon looked like a dinosaur and he was prety big. However, Terriermon and Tigramon were small and people confused them with plushies. Jeri 's POV When we arrived at Rika's house. We found that Rika was with Renamon, like before, but we also found, Ryo, Ai and Mako. We were all in Rika's house to discuss about the events about Guilmon,Terriermon and Renamon's arrival at our world; Tigramon's powers and specially about what could happen to Impmon, Cyberdramon, Calumon and Lopmon. - But why Terriermon could come to our world and Lopmon couldn't? Suzie asked, angrily- I WANT EXPLINATIONS! - - I don't have no idea, Suzie! - Henry answered- Be pacient, she will come very soon!- - So you're Tigramon's Tamer, right?- Ryo asked Luna- I'm Ryo Akiyama, and you?- - Yes, I'm Luna Takuan, pleased to meet you!- Luna answered- - Guys, will Kazu and Kenta come ?- Ryo asked - No, last week, the both of them moved to Brazil.- Takato answered. - So, you guys are also Tamers, right?- Luna asked - Yes, we are! - said Takato, Rika, Ryo, Ai, Mako and Suzie, in chorus. - Leomon...- I said- If I could have a second chance...- There was silence for a moment, then I started thinking about what happened previously: Luna invented her own Digimon, like Takato; Ravemon was looking for Tigramon to destroy her and download her data. The new adventures had just started, but what about me? Three years ago, I lost Leomon. I thought that I was usless, because without Leomon, I wasn't a Tamer anymore, that's why I thought I couldn't help. I was sad. - Jeri, Are you ok?- Takato asked me I- thought that after defeating the D-Reaper , everything finished for good. I wish, I could help you guys, but I can't because... I'm not... a Tamer...- - Jeri...- Takato only said. - I can't be a Tamer...- I continued - That's not true, Jeri!- Luna interrupted- You can be a Tamer, I'm sure you can have a second chance.- - Do you think so?- I asked. - Yes,I know you will have a second chance, trust me!- Luna answered - I say we better get started with finding a portal to the Digital World- Rika said- Let's divide us in groups: Takato , Ryo, Jeri will come with me, the 4 of us will look in the city; Suzie, Ai and Mako, you will go to the beaches of the city. Henry and Luna, you go to the forests of the city. If you guys find, something, call me.- Henry 's POV After planning, what we were going to do, Luna, Terriermon, Tigramon and I started looking for a portal to the Digital World. We were looking the portal for 3 hours and in one of the forests, we got lost. In our way, Luna found a swing rope. When Luna grabbed it, I stopped her. - Luna, wait!- I told her- It could be dangerous, it could be a trap.- - I think, we should use this swing rope to pass over this creek.- Luna said pointing the creek.- Trust me, I always explore forests or strange places, I know what I'm doing.- - Henry, Momentai!- Terriermon said- We can trust her. If she says she always explores this places, everything will be just then!- - As they say, ladies first!- I said.- Then, she and Tigramon passed over the creek with the swing rope, but Luna didn't saw, that infront of her, there was a huge bush. When she passed through the bush, I couldn't see her anymore and when I grabbed the swing rope, she wasn't there anymore. So, Terriermon and I passed over the creek and passed through the bush and found Luna and Tigramon. - Hey, Henry!- Luna shouted- Come on! Check this out!- - What did you find?- I asked her. - I think I found the portal...it's huge...- When I arrived, I saw Luna and Tigramon, who were quite shocked, because of the portal, which it was a portal to the Digital World. Suddenly, I heard a noice, I tuned arround and I saw someone,who hit us all rudely. Then, it disappeared and Luna, Tigramon, Terriermon and I, continued falling in the portal to the Digital World. - WHAT'S GOING ON?- Luna shouted- WHO PUSHED US INTO THE PORTAL!- - DO YOU THINK I KNOW IT!- I answered- - MOMENTAI!- Terriermon interrupted- - HOW CAN YOU 'MOMENTAI' IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS!- Luna, Tigramon and I said, in chorus. So, we past thought some trees and bushes and then we passed thought a huge tunnel, for a '''very long time. After a time, Terriermon, Tigramon and I fell finally, fell in a floor, which was pretty hard. - Man,What's these place?''- I asked myself.'' - Henry! Are you alright?- Terriermon asked me. - I'm ok...- I said, when I was getting up- Geez, where's Luna?- - COWABUNGA!- I heard Luna scream and she fell hard on my back.- - Man, that was a hard fall!- Terriermon said - I...I...I'm so sorry, Henry!- Luna stammered, blushing- Are you ok? - I'm... still in one piece!- I said. - Luna, I thought you were Japanese. Are you Japanese or Hawaiian?- - I am Japanese! But I have some Hawaiian ancestry!- - So, that's why you have the Hawaiian accent, cool!- Terriermon exclamed - If the two of you are for now ok, we should try to find are way out of this place!- Tigramon interrupted. We've been analyzing, where we were. We were in some kind of an Art Museum and it was pretty big. We also found Calumon, who presented himself to Luna and Tigramon. We saw lots of masterpieces in a hall. Luna found a mysterious masterpiece with a drawing of a girl, who we couldn't see her face, because she had a hood, covering her head and part of her face. Then, Luna started walking to the masterpiece. She was going to touch the masterpiece. Suddenly, a breeze pushed her away from the painting. Before she could fall in the floor, I grabbed her. Then, I saw Terriermon walking to the painting and when he touched the painting, a kind of red light surrounded us, except Calumon. Suddenly, we disappeared, leaving Calumon alone. After that, I thought that we were in the same place than before. - Geez, did you guys just feel something?- Terriermon asked frightened. - If you ask me, Terriermon- Luna said sarcastically- I felt something weird.- - Was this hall as big as we walked in?- I asked, walking until the end of the corridor.- Terriermon, what have you done now?- Suddenly, he heard an earthquake and we ran away as fast as we could and when the earthquake stopped, we also stopped. Then , we found 4 different roads. We were in silence for a moment, Luna looked worried, Tigramon was staring angrily at Terriermon and I was thinking about a solution. ''- Great; first, someone pushed us into the Digital Gate; then ,we end up in a weird Art Musseum and now Terriermon touched the painting . And the big problem is, that we are lost in a laberinth. This can get any worst!- I thought, angrily. - Henry, are you alright?- Luna asked me. She put her hand in my shoulder and I turned red. - I got it!- I exclaimed- Guys, we are in a laberinth!- - At least we know that!- Tigramon said annoyed, staring again at Terriermon.- - Calm down,Tigramon!- Terriermon said- I was just curious about the girl of the painting!- - Shhhh!- I heard Luna whisper to Tigramon and Terriermon- He's being smart.- - We're going to get lost, unless, we have something to lead us back!- I continued. - Something like what?-Luna asked- We're in the Digital World, we can't contact with Takato and the others.- - We will need something like a ball of wool or maybe... A sweter!... Luna, do you have a sweter or something similar in your backpack.- - I don't know... I'll check my backpack, then...- Luna started looking for something to lead us back in her backpack. She took out of her backpack her books, her pouch, her Digivice, her cards,books,etc.She had a lot of things in her backpack. We were all quite shocked because, she took lots of things from it. - Luna, it wasn't necessary to bring so many things in your schoolbag- I told her, shocked- Then, you'll have a pain in your back.- - I only bring things, that I think that will be needed for the day- She answered, as she looked irritated to her backpack and took out a ball of wool from it. - I found just what we need, a ball of wool!- - Did you put a ball of wool in your backpack?- I asked her - Nope, it was Yumi- She answered, annoyed- I hate to admit it but, some day, I will have to thank her, even if she sometimes revises my things without my permission.- - Who's Yumi?- Terriermon asked. - Yumi is my little sister- She continued- nine years old, almost ten. She's in 4th Grade, with Suzie.- - Do you fight often with her, don't you?- I asked - Yes- She said, as she took a breath- We get along well, but the problem is, she disappears very often, because she disguises as a boy to wrest.- - WHAT!- Terriermon and I exclaimed, frightened- SHE'S CRAZY!- - I know- Luna continued- With this acttitude she has, I'll go crazy.- - Excuse me, young lady- Tigramon interrupted- If you mind finishing your story, we will be able to get out of this place and find Takato and the others. Jeri's POV We have realized that Luna,Henry,Terriermon and Tigramon disappeared after a '''very long '''time. We were looking for them in a huge forest. And in our way we found Impmon, Lopmon,Cyberdramon, Lopmon and Calumon, who looked confused. Then he took us where the Digital Portal and we went to the Digital World.After that, we finished in some kind of a Art Musseum. Finally, Calumon took us to the place where Luna and the others disappeared. - Where did Henry and the others disappeared?- Takato asked Calumon, as he looked at the different masterpieces, in front of him. - I don't know, I wasn't watching them!- Calumon said, shaking quicky his head. - That's just great!- Impmon exclaimed, angrily- And now we are going to know where they are?- - There was silence for a moment. Suddenly, when I leaned my left foot, I heard someone screaming. When I raised my foot, I saw a Digimon, who looked like a hamster with bat wings was badly hurt. - I'm so sorry!- I apologized- Are you ok?- - Yes,I'm ok- The Digimon said- My name is Patamon, who are you?- - I'm Jeri Katou and these are my friends: Takato,Guilmon,Rika,Renamon,Ryo,Cyberdramon,Suzie,Lopmon,Ai,Mako and Impmon- I said, as I presented myself and my friends to Patamon.- What happened to you?- - You're looking for some kids with the Digimon, called Tigramon, right?- - Yes, how do you know?- - You must enter the painting, which has a girl with the hood, now! Your friends are in terrible danger!- - Excuse me, but can you tell us, How are we going to enter the painting?- Rika asked, rudely- Paintings are solid, you know.- - You just have to walk to the painting and touch with your own hands and make a circle around the one who touches it...-Patamon continued. Then, Lopmon touched the painting and we made a circle around her and we were all surronded by a red light, then we arrived at a similar place than before, but the hall was bigger and it looked like a laberinth. Suddenly, I saw very long a piece of wool in the floor, I grabbed it, pulled it and I saw it was showing a path, to find Luna and the others, so we followed it. Suddenly, we heard a noise, we turned around and we saw Luna and the others being chased by a Bull-like Digimon, who attacked us and knocked us Patamon rudely. After that, Takato and the others covered Patamon's back, for a time, but it didn't work. - Bullmon is a Mammal Digimon of the Vaccine Attribute in the armor level. His attack is the Matador Dash!- I heard Takato read- JERI,WATCH OUT!- Bullmon hit me rudely and I knocked against a column. Then, I saw Patamon fighting against Bullmon. ''- ''I have to help Patamon, but how can I?... If I were his Tamer... But I'm not his Tamer... I can't help...-'' I thought, sadly- What I'm saying? I'm not going to let sadness control me again!''-'' So, I saw a gigantic table, behind Bullmon and Patamon, then , pushed it with all my strength . The table fell in Bullmon and destroyed him. - Wow,Jeri!- Takato exclaimed, shocked- You defeated a Digimon!- - Thanks for saving me, Jeri!-Patamon said- Can I ask you something?- - Yes,what is it?- I asked. It will be my pleasure to stay in your house, can I ? The Digital World is not a safe place anymore...- - Of course you can!- Suddenly, my Digivice was shining and could hear Leomon's voice. '- Jeri, now Patamon is your partner, your protector and you're his Tamer. Remember, you'll always have a lion's heart, because you are: fierce, brave and noble just as you are.-' - Thanks, Leomon.- I said, dropping tears of emotion- I know, a part of you will be always with me, anytime and anywhere! - - See, Jeri?- Luna exclaimed, smiling- I told you, that you will have a second chance!- Finally, we all went to our homes with our partners. When, I arrived home, I presented Patamon to my family and when dad asked me, worried, where I was, because I arrived very late. I told him about my adventure and how I saved Patamon. He smiled to me and huged me, saying that he was proud of me, because I was kind and brave. He also told me, he was happy about having Patamon in our family. So,I went to my room and played with my brother, Masahiko for a while. Then, I grabbed my sock puppet and I sat in the balcony, which was outside my room and I started thinking about Takato. - Thank you, Takato. You have been always for me. You were the only one who could hear my cries for help when I was in trouble- I thought. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn